


A Smooth Landing

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chair Sex, Dialogue, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flying, Gabriel has a piloting license, Lovebites, Oneshot, Plane, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: Over 1.000, cockpit, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nathalie is afraid of flying.Gabriel finds out, and they quickly find another way to spend their time.





	A Smooth Landing

“Gabriel, why are you doing this?” Nathalie asked as the small plane carefully flew upwards, the ground becoming further and further away for each second. Gabriel was the pilot, and flew it with ease, much to Nathalie’s dismay. She really wasn’t a fan of heights. She looked down at Paris, and which she was at the ground. Being his assistant, she was used to flying to other parts of the world, but in big planes. And even if she knew Gabriel had a small plane pilot license, seeing the man controlling a plane was, unusual.

“What do you mean Nathalie?”

“I mean, flying.”

“Well, the company gives me a lot of stress. Everything is late, no training for the recruiters, staff is complaining. Meetings are mysteriously unbooked. It’s a real HR nightmare, so I thought flying could calm our nerves a bit so we can relax.”

“Calm your nerves you mean.”

Gabriel turned his head, a bit confused looking at Nathalie.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know if you know this, but I’m terrified of heights. This is making me even more stressed than before.”

“Well Nathalie, I had no idea. If you feel uncomfortable I’ll land again. It’s a shame, I wanted to set a romantic mood up here.”

She laughed.

“If your secret plan was the sleep with me while in the air, I’m sorry to disappoint you that it won’t happen until we’re on solid ground again. But, the cockpit seem intriguing.”

“Okay, we’ll be able to land in five minutes.”

Nathalie felt a laugh escape her as she looked at her lover.

“You would do anything to sleep with me, wouldn’t you? Even cutting your flight short.”

“Well, I can always go again later, but alone. I had no idea you were afraid of heights and I wouldn’t have taken you if I know. So it’s only fair that we land.”

“Thank you Gabriel, flying really isn’t for me. I only do it if I have to.”

Gabriel nodded before giving his full attention to the plane, to make sure everything went alright. He asked for permission to land on the small base with planes for hire, and soon he was only a few hundred feet from the ground. As he landed, Nathalie’s heart skipped a beat as the plane bumped the second the wheels met the ground, and the speed quickly slowed down, until the plane was still. Nathalie was relieved, happy to finally be back on solid ground.

“This is Gabriel Agreste, confirming my landing. An hour and fifteen minutes are left of my booking, so I’m going to remain in the plane until time runs out.”

Seconds later, he got an answer, they were in the clear, and Nathalie giggled.

“So, I see that you’re making us stay here for a while. Since we’re back on the ground, I’m not complaining.”

She laughed, getting out of her seat, never breaking eye contact with the man, before leaning closer, until their lips touched. Gabriel let his hand move down Nathalie’s back as he savored the taste of her lips, only wanting her closer. Nathalie used that to her advantage, and carefully sat down on Gabriel’s lap, straddling him, her fingers running through the back of his head, messing up his blond hair. Their eyes were closed, and both of them felt the warmth build up in their bodies, reddening their cheeks. And after a few moments, Gabriel moved his hands once more, from Nathalie’s back, under her sweater. Her bra was in the way, so he tried unclipping it, struggling to do so.

Nathalie broke their kiss, giving Gabriel a sweet smile, and a peck on his nose.

“After all this time, you still can’t take off a bra, it’s quite charming actually.”

Before the lovestruck man had a chance to answer, Nathalie removed her red polo sweater, throwing it to the side, along with her bra, exposing her tender breasts to Gabriel, her nipples already hard. Her skin was smooth, with countless of purple and pink marks in various stages of healing, usually hidden from the world, all made by Gabriel. Seeing them caused him to grow, his member aching painfully as it rubbed against his pants. He touched her soft skin, making Nathalie whimper as she sat in his lap. Tension grew, and as he touched her sensitive breasts, carefully yet firmly cupping them, he leaned closer, and pressed a kiss on Nathalie’s lower neck, carefully beginning to suck. She gasped out in pleasure, moaning his name, and tightened her own grip around Gabriel, before using her free hand to untie his tie, before moving on to unbuttoning his shirt.

As the shirt was thrown to the side, and Gabriel also was topless, Nathalie leaned in as close as she could, their bare chests touching.

“Mm… Gabriel…”

“Na...athalie.”

Both had ragged breaths, and as Nathalie sat on his lap, she noticed Gabriel’s member poking her. So she pulled away, still smiling.

“I’ll give you some space so you can take those pants off, they are in the way. And so are mine, as a matter of fact.”

“Of course.”

Nathalie quickly got up, and took off all of her remaining clothes, while Gabriel did the same, and before they knew it, they were nude. Gabriel’s member was hard, standing right up, as Nathalie grew wetter by the second, her mind craving Gabriel, and nothing else.

And she would get what she wanted.

This time, it was her turn to sit down in the comfortable leather chair, and Gabriel inched closer as she spread her legs, and soon felt his member enter her. Gabriel moaned, Nathalie was so tight, so warm, and so wet, all of his mind screamed to go rough, making her scream his name so loud that all of Paris heard, yet he gave her time to adjust.

“Ah, Gabriel… move.”

He did exactly as she wished, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of her, before picking up the pace. With every thrust, he hit her sweet spots, small whimpers and moans confirming it. Nathalie was gorgeous, the man wanted to devour her, make her his, to hear her scream his name.

And she did.

Minutes of thrusting, kissing, and running their hands over each other, pleasure had built up, both had a ragged breathing, and only focused on finishing, making the other feel good as the heaven known as an orgasm approached. And, it did.

They screamed as it hit, Gabriel thrusted deeper than before, and Nathalie buried her nails into his back, lost in the moment. There would be red marks, but none of them cared. Everything on their minds was pure bliss, and as it slowly passed, Gabriel pulled out. Nathalie smiled.

“If this is what I get for flying with you, I would do it again. But first, we should clean this place up.”

“Agreed.”

“We still had time left in here?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s just cuddle.”


End file.
